


[Fanart] To You (no fic affiliation)

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Birthday card, Fanart, M/M, to the world, to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: A friend had a birthday recently. I drew her a birthday card. She was much amused. I hope you will be too.Don't expect too much though. Line work is about all I can do.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 24





	[Fanart] To You (no fic affiliation)




End file.
